The present proposal requests funding for years thirty five through forty for the Pharmacological Sciences Training Program at Duke University. The goal of this training program is to prepare Ph.D. candidates from a variety of disciplines to use Pharmacology in their careers as active research scientists in leadership roles. Trainees in the program are pre-doctoral students in biomedical sciences. The program provides classroom training in the basic principles of drug action from the molecular to organismal level and the application of these principles to the treatment of human disease. The research component trains students to conduct cutting-edge research in an area relevant to Pharmacology. Throughout both the classroom and research phase of the pre-doctoral program, trainees participate in research retreats, receive mentoring and ethics training and professional development opportunities. The program requests funding for 2 years of pre-doctoral graduate studies for 10 trainees.